Akatsuki Dipaksa Sekolah
by WolfgangScheneider
Summary: Akatsuki dipaksa masuk sekolah karena kekalahan Kakuzu dalam bermain judi melawan sang kepala sekolah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tsunade. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, simak kisah berikut.
1. Prologue

AKATSUKI DIPAKSA SEKOLAH  
CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER : PARA AKATSUKI MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SEORANG.

WARNING : TYPO, OOC, TEMA PASARAN, DLL.

RATE : T

GENRE : HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu dimulai dengan keributan di markas Akatsuki, mulai dari krim anti keriput milik Itachi yang hilang hingga mie rasa peppermint sapi panggang milik Pein juga tak luput dari kehilangan secara misterius ini. Bahkan majalah bokep simpanan pein hilang entah kemana, dan kini Duo itu sedang mencari di segala penjuru ruangan untuk mendapatkan benda serta makanan tercinta mereka /plak.

Hidan keluar dari kamarnya sembari menenteng handuk, yap ia belum mandi sama sekali. Nampak ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan keributan sekitar atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau perduli dengan Duo gendeng itu.

"Kalian ini, benda seperti itu saja kenapa harus dicari cari. Apa untungnya benda seperti itu" Yap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hidan tersebut sukses membuat Duo itu memberi deathglare kearah Hidan. Hidan otomatis langsung ngacir daripada dijadikan nasi pecel.

Okay, setelah di dalam terjadi chaos. Kita harus beralih keluar sebentar dan yah kita bisa melihat dua makhluk aneh bin ajaib yang tak lain tak bukan ada Zetsu dan Kisame yang lagi mengurusi hobi mereka masing masing.

(Ps : Zetsu punya taman didepan markas Akatsuki, sedangkan Kisame mempunyai empang di dekat markas juga).

"Ngomong ngomong dimana ya Sasori?" Kisame bertanya tanya, dimana si sasori si saos tiram itu sekarang.

"Paling dikamar, biasa ngebo" kata Zetsu ngasal, wong dia asik nyiramin tanaman tercintanya kok.

Tak lama, datang Deidara dan Tobi dengan nafas ngos-ngosan kek mau mokad. Sedangkan Tobi sendiri masih segar bugar tanpa ada kelelahan sekalipun.

"Gimana Dei olahraga lu?" Tanya Zetsu yang sedari tadi sibuk menyirami tanaman. Padahal sudah basah masih aja di siram mulu *author dilalap venus playtrap*.

"Tobi anak nakal, un" Deidara langsung duduk di tempat, masih ngos-ngosan karena dibawa jogging sama Tobi.

"Deidara-senpai harusnya lebih semangat lagi, liat Tobi. Ga capek-capek sama sekali" Kata Tobi yang masih melakukan jogging di tempat.

"Halah Dei, orang Jogging aja biasa kali lebay amat lu." Kata Kisame yang ternyata tidak tahu kesialan yang menimpa Deidara tadi pagi.

"Tobi ngajak Deidara pas jam 5 subuh buat joggingnya, lihat sekarang jam berapa" Zetsu menunjukkan Jam kearah Kisame yang kini sudah jam 12 siang, Kisame langsung pasang tampang Sweatdrop. Pantes aja Deidara sampai ngos-ngosan. (sekali kali Akatsuki saya bikin kaya)

"Emang bener ya? Kita di masukin ke sekolahan sama Pain, un?" Deidara mencoba mencari topik lain atau lebih tepatnya ia nguping pembicaraan Pain dari luar kamar pas mau berangkat jogging.

"He-eh" Pein yang keluar dari markas sembari ngupil langsung membuat Kisame yang berdiri di pinggir empang kaget dan otomatis langsung nyebur ke air. Zetsu yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa laknat menertawakan Kisame.

"Awas lu!" Kisame nunjuk nunjuk Zetsu yang lagi tertawa terbahak bahak persis kek bocil yang nunjuk-nunjuk minta beliin permen ke emaknya.

Tak lama Konan dan Kakuzu pun kembali dari "belanja belanja session" nya, wajahnya terlihat sangat muram, dongkol, marah dicampur jadi satu kayak es campur *plak*.

"Konan chuayankkk~" Pein langsung pergi melengos melewati Akatsuki yang lain untuk menemui yayang tercintanya, namun yang dipanggil hanya melengos masuk ke dalam tak memperdulikan Pain. Yang lain minus Kakuzu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Iya kali lu mau ketawa yang ada malah kena Shinra Tensei.

"LU APAIN KONAN GUA, ZU?!" Pain sudah berurat menahan amarah, ini pasti Kakuzu bikin malu lagi piker dia.

"Ga kenapa napa kok." Kakuzu yang Anteng langsung duduk di Batu yang bertengger di depan halaman markas Akatsuki.

"Tau ajalah lu Kakuzu orangnya gimana, nawar ga nanggung-nanggung, un" Deidara buka suara, ia inget ketika belanja sama Kakuzu dikasih 2 Ryo doang.

"Jadi Pain, gimana lu katanya kan mau masukin kite kite ke sekolah nih" Kata Kisame dan Zetsu berbarengan *cieee jodoh* *plak*

"HAVAHHH! NGAPAIN LU MASUKIN KITA KE SEKOLAH SEMUA? BIAYANYA KAN MAHAL DAN- PFFT!" Belum selesai Kakuzu ngomong, mulutnya langsung di bekep dengan Pain pakai tangan.

"Ya siapa suruh lu pakai taruhan sama nenek Tsunade, kalah lagi. Habis kan kita semua di masukin semua" Terungkap sudah kalau Kakuzu kalah taruhan tadi malam sama Tsunade, Syarat menangnya Tsunade ngasih mereka 10juta ryo tapi kalo kalah Kakuzu dan Akatsuki yang lainnya harus masuk sekolah biar makin DISIPLIN secara Akatsuki kan geng terngeri terkece terashiap *author ditampol bolak balik*.

Pein langsung ngelepasin bekepan di mulutnya Kakuzu, Nampak tangannya si Pein berair tanda bahwa ia bekepnya kedalaman sehingga liurnya kena di tangan Pain, Yikess.

"Anjir bau Jigong" Pein yang pakai acara di nyium tangan langsung pergi ngacir ke kamar mandi buat nyuci tangannya pakai kembang tujuh rupa. Sedangkan Kakuzu sendiri cepat cepat ngacir ke tempat penyimpanan kas Akatsuki. Ngapain lagi kalo ga ngitung duit.

Sasori akhirnya kembali dari pengembaraannya yang jauh menuju sekolah yang bernama Konoha Gakuen, ya terungkap kalau dia pagi pagi disuruh Pain buat daftar ke sekolah.

"Sasori-danna, Dari mana saja kau, un?" Tanya Deidara yang melihat Sasori yang seperti gembel *author dihajar fansnya sasori*

"Gila, rese bener dah si Pain pakai nyuruh nyuruh gua daftarin sekolah jam 6 pagi kan nunggu dulu tuh. Mana antriannya panjang banget lagi." Sasori hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada batu besar dengan menginjak injaknya. Persis kek bocil ngambek ga di kasi permen.

"Daripada terlambat, dah dah masuk dah kalian semua kedalam ntar di culik" Kata Pain menyeleneh, siapa juga yang kurang kerjaan nyulik Akatsuki, yang ada lu yang di culik sama Akatsuki, yang lain hanya bisa manut ngikutin perintah Pain.

"Oh mie rasa peppermint tadi enak banget dah, punya siapa sih?" Kata Sasori yang sukses dapat getokan kepala dari Pain, pantes habis pikirnya. Sasori hanya bisa nyengir ga jelas.

"Oh iya, kata kepala sekolah kita udah bisa mulai sekolah besok. Soal biaya kata nenek Tsunade kita di gratisin karena kita udah tobat" Kata Sasori panjang lebar dan yang lain hanya ber ooh ria.

Mereka kumpul di ruang tengah, sembari membahas hal hal apa aja sih yang ada di sekolah itu. Ngapain aja sih di sekolah itu, maklum Akatsuki sekolah ninja bukan sekolah SMA.

"Kata buk Tsunade sendiri, ada yang masuk kelas Dua dan Tiga" Sontak yang lain pun langsung menerka nerka siapa saja yang masuk kelas 2 dan 3.

"Jadi karena nenek sudah berbaik hati jadinya kita haru-" Belum selesai Pain ngomong author pun datang dari loteng sambil bilang.

"CUT CUT!"

"AUTHOR SABLENG, NGAPAIN LU MOTONG GUA NGOMONG" Pain marah seketika karena acara semangat 45 nya harus di cut.

"GA MAU TAU YANG PENTING CUT' Kata Author sembari menyuruh anak anak yang lain kembali melakukan kerjaan mereka masing masing sembari menunggu hari dimana mereka akan sekolah.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semua, mohon maaf jika terlalu pendek ya. Karena pembuatan cerita sangat sangat malam, jadinya author ngetiknya setengah tidur /plak.

Maaf juga kalau humor dan typo mungkin masih banyak bertebaran. Dan juga bagi yang ingin bertanya silahkan, bahkan memberikan kritik dan saran boleh namun Author tidak menerima Flame. Author lebih suka sama kritik yang membangun.

Pain : Halah, bilang aja lu mau tidur + habis ide kan.

Author : udah ah lu dari tadi juga *kasih kaus kaki keramat milik Kakuzu*

Pain : *pingsan seketika*

Author : Okeh kalau begitu saya izin pamit dulu ya, see you next week.


	2. First time di sekolah

AKATSUKI MASUK SEKOLAH

DISCLAIMER : ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : TYPO, OOC, STORY PASARAN, DLL.

RATE : K+

GENRE : HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIRST TIME MASUK SEKOLAH

Pagi hari itu dimulai dengan sangat sangat santai, para member Akatsuki yang lain hanya bersantai santai. Bahkan Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori masih tertidur pulas di ruang tamu karena tadi malam mereka asik menonton pertandingan bola. Padahal baru menit 20 udah pada tidur ditempat ckck.

Pain terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat kearah jam dinding miliknya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.33  
Langsung saja ia terkaget karena ia teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.

"BANGUN KALEAN SEMUA! KITA TERLAMBAT" Sorak Pain langsung berlari menuju kamar masing masing para member Akatsuki. Tak luput KazuHidItaKisa mendapat tempelengan gratis dari Pain.

Alhasil para Akatsuki langsung bersiap siap dan dalam waktu 30 menit. Mereka sudah berpakaian sekolah lengkap. Meskipun menurut author masih kek gembel *author dihajar rame rame*.

Deidara langsung menciptakan burung-burungan dengan kemampuannya dan semua Akatsuki langsung pergi menuju sekolah dengan mainannya Deidara. Sesampainya di sekolah, tukang parkirnya bingung gimana markirinnya. Mau protes malah di deathglare dengan para member Akatsuki yang lain sehingga pak tukang parkir hanya bisa misuh misuh gaje.

"Sas, coba lo liat pengumuman." Tanya Itachi yang masih memperbaiki rambutnya kek bintang iklan shampo

"Iya iya sabar" Sasori langsung masuk kedalam banyaknya orang, sesampainya di papan pengumuman ia langsung kembali lagi ke para Akatsuki lain.

"Ada 4 orang yang kelas 2, 6 orang kelas 3" Kata Sasori dengan santainya, yang ada langsung di geplak sama Hidan.

"Ya kan lo udah bilang kemarin, saos" Hidan sedikit esmosi, bukan karena Sasori. Tapi karena ada anak di belakang dia yang berkata kata kotor, syukurnya Hidan lagi dongkol hari ini. Kalo ga yaa jadi dendeng /plak

"Dah lu lanjut ngomong gih, siapa yang masuk kelas 2 sama 3?" Konan yang tumben tumbenan kalem langsung bertanya dengan to the point. Gerah euy dempetan sama orang.

SASORI – 2A

DEIDARA – 2A

TOBI – 2A

HIDAN – 2A

ZETSU – 3B

ITACHI – 3B

PAIN – 3B

KAKUZU – 3B

KONAN – 3B

KISAME – 3B

Dari sini kita bisa lihat beberapa ekspresi wajah Akatsuki cs beraneka ragam, mulai dari kesel hingga senang (Ini Tobi pasti, author yakin). Selepas itu mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"KOK GUA MASUK KELAS 2 SIH". Hidan langsung misuh misuh gaje.

"Ya suka suka saya dong". Kata seseorang yang di berada di belakangnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tsunade sang Kepala sekolah. Para member lain langsung terkejut, khususnya Hidang yang kini langsung berbalik menghadap sang guru.

"T-tapi kok saya di masukin di kelas 2 kan saya tua daripada bocil bocil ini" Kali ini Sasori yang angkat bicara, ia tidak percaya dengan hasil di papan pengumuman.

"Siapa suruh wajah kamu imut imut gitu, udah masuk kelas sana atau mau saya bantu kesana?" Kata Tsunade sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Para Akatsuki yang lain langsung bergidik ngeri, Pain teringat bahwa jika ia memanggil nenek. Mungkin ia bisa jadi adonan bakpao sekarang.

Karena mereka beda kelas, maka author akan membaginya menjadi 2 bagian.

*KELAS 2-B*

"2-A..2-A..2-A" Mulut Sasori udah komat kamit aja mencari kelas 2-A sembari melewati kelas yang lain.

"NAH INI 2-A!" Sasori senang kek bocil yang habis dapat mainan robotan.

Baru saja keempat Akatsuki ini masuk kelas, mereka sudah dibingungkan dengan pertanyaan besar. Dimana tempat duduknya?

"Dei lu sebelah kanan, Tob lu ikut Deidara, gua sama Saos ke Kiri. Pencar" Kata Hidan dengan semangat 45.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Mereka langsung bubar mencari bangku masing masing.

Sasori yang celingak celinguk sebentar lalu tersenyum melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Gua duduk di sebelah lu aja ya Gaara" Ucapnya langsung duduk di sebelah sepupunya.

"Yee, lu sekolah sini. Yaudah sini duduk" Gaara hanya menepuk pundak Sasori dan dibalas hanya dengan senyum simpul dari Sasori.

"Deidara-senpai! Liat nih Tobi dapet tempat duduk!" Tobi udah jingkrak jingkrak kaya kuda lumping. Deidara sama yang lain langsung nepok jidat dan membatin _"ignore him"_

"Duhh gua di mana ya, ah bingo" Hidan yang sempat pusing langsung duduk di dekat bangku yang notabene kosong karena ada anak yang ga masuk kelas.

"Mati gua, dimana duduk ini un!" Deidara hanya bisa pasrah, namun Ino langsung datang sebagai dewi penyelamat bagi Deidara.

"Tuh duduk sama Shikamaru aja" Kata seorang cewek berambut dirty blonde yang di ekor kuda sembari menunjuk kearah bangku Shikamaru, Deidara langsung duduk di sana dan tak lupa mengasih acungan jempol dan senyuman gaje.

Baru saja Deidara menaruh tasnya, Shikamaru langsung mengambil tasnya untuk menjadi bantal tidur sementara. Otomatis Deidara langsung berusaha merampas kembali tasnya dari pelukan Shikamaru.

"Pinjem sebentar" Shikamaru dengan tampang tak bersalahnya kembali mengambil balik tasnya Deidara. Deidara hanya bisa mengeluh dan kembali menarik narik tasnya.

Biarkan Deidara bercengkarama dengan Shikamaru, mari kita kembali ke Pain cs.

"DUDUK DI MANA INI WOE" Pein celingak celinguk, Konan dengan santainya langsung duduk di sebelah gadis berambut panjang. Malahan sudah ngobrol mengobrol seperti ibu-ibu kost lagi ngerumpi *author di jadikan origami*

"Dimana aja dah yang penting kosong" Itachi langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk duluan tanpa sepengetahuan Akatsuki yang lain.

"Sa ae nih si Konan, Itachi mana?" Kisame yang baru sadar akan partnernya tersebut kali ini juga ikutan celingukan mencari tempat duduk kini menemukan Itachi yang sudah duduk di sebelah perempuan (Ciee Uchiha gantengnya ga kemana).

Akatsuki langsung berpencar mencari tempat duduk yang cocok dan nyaman.

"Gua duduk di sebelah lu ye" kata Zetsu kepada seseorang yang mukanya penuh dengan coret coretan kek kertas ulangan, yak dia adalah Kankuro. Tanpa permisi Zetsu langsung nangkring duduk di sebelah Kankuro, Kankuro sendiri hanya bisa masang tampang sweatdrop.

Pain menerawang ke segala penjuru kelas, ia menemukan bangku kosong. Tapi ia sedikit mager duduk dengan monster ijo-ijo buluk beralis tebal (dah pada tau kan siapa?) Ia langsung memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah orang yang (semoga) normal.

"Yaudah di sini aja dah" Pain langsung nyantai sembari menaruh tasnya di kolong meja.

Kisame dan Kakuzu sendiri langsung mendapati dua bangku kosong di ujung pojok, belakang tempatnya Pain. Mereka berdua langsung duduk di sana. Meninggalkan makhluk ijo ijo tersebut sendiri *author kena Konoha senpou*

Begitulah suasana Akatsuki ketika masuk sekolah yang tumben tumbenan sangat bersikap normal, biasa juga sableng *author di jadiin dendeng sapi*

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Akhirnya selesai juga bikinnya, walau terkesan GaJe sih dari penglihatan saya. Yasudah semoga kalian berkenan sajalah membaca fic gaje ini.

HidanSaso : Kok kita jadi kelas 2 sih, kan kita tua.

Author : Yaa kalian berdua kan muka mukanya paling normal diantara yang lain. Lagian sana protes sama ibu Tsunade yang jadi kepala sekolah kalian.

HidanSaso : Engga jadi ding, kami udah terima dengan ikhlas (masih saying nyawa).

Pain : tapi kenapa lu malah bikin fic sekolahan dah?

Author : Hanya rindu dengan masa-masa sekolah gitu, author juga kangen sama temen-temen author *criess*

Kakuzu : Halah, teman lu aja ga ada yang perduli tuh

Author : G-ga usah di ingetin juga *Kasih Kakuzu dengan kaus kaki keramatnya sendiri dan sukses bikin Kakuzu K.O*

Author : Bagi kalian yang mau kasih masukan dll bisa review, kalau ada yang mau nambahin deskripsi oc juga bisa kok. Bahkan yang mau pairing juga bisa di bahas, author belum kepikiran soalnya uwu.


End file.
